Better With The Lights Off
by New Boyz + Chris Brown. My first lyric critic. LYRICS Lyrics are copied straight from Metrolyrics.com BrownYou're a dime (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Words can't define,You're running through my mind all dayI'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Now I think it's time, hey ShawtyI hope you don't take this the wrong wayChorusGirl you look better with the lights off,Better with the lights off oohGirl, you look better with the lights off,Better with the lights off oohBetter with the lights offLegacyHey Miss America, what you look so sad for?Sweetheart , you only live one timeSo put your fantasies on fast forwardLike gone speed me up, got deadline, cause you need me doneI hate your type, I love you too,I bite your swag, cause I wanna do youCan't blame you babeObama your work clothes, girl make a change.Lingerie, right like that,that lalala, Make your eyes roll backI mean you already fine though,I just wanna see you with the lights offEvery guy wanna know how it isTo clap off the lights and turn Khole to Kim.BrownYou're a dime (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Words can't define,You're running through my mind all dayI'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Now I think it's time, hey ShawtyI hope you don't take this the wrong wayChorusGirl you look better with the lights off,Better with the lights off oohGirl, you look better with the lights off,Better with the lights off oohBetter with the lights offJDrive off to take my girl to have a nice day.Shit was right so I let her hang my way.You look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?Drive to my house cause it's only me and you, girl.I'm checking her out, she had to put her swag onActing too happy saying she ain't going back homeI'm like wow, Whatever you say,but whatever you plan gotta be done at 8Next Stop.Party at my place, of course you welcome girl,You ain't taking up spaceWe get there, and Shawty still looking right,She attacked me, but wait let me dim the lightsYou look different, she like boy stop itNaw, I ain't playing actually you more poppin.I said shocking. No that's really raw.I don't know baby, but even with the lights off...BrownYou're a dime (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Words can't define,You're running through my mind all dayI'm so happy you're mine (so beautiful)Top of the line (so unusual)Now I think it's time, hey ShawtyI hope you don't take this the wrong wayChorusGirl you look better with the lights off,Better with the lights off ooh LYRIC CRITIC TIME I'd like to say before we start, the lyrics will be in italics whilst my criticism will be in bold. You’re a dime, so beautiful Woah, hang on there, Superman. I'm quite positive that 10 cents is very very cheap. ' ''I’m so happy you’re mine, so beautiful, Top of the line, so unusual '''I'm going to show you later on how this man has contradicted this line along with 2/3 the entire song. I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, Girl you look better with the lights off Here's Chris Brown, the world's most famous liar. Okay. Where do I begin? Well at first he calls her beautiful, a rusty old coin, and top of the line. Then, he takes it back by saying, "Girl you look better with the lights off." How can't she take it the wrong way? I'm not a girl and even I found it offensive. Sweetheart you only live one time, So put your fantasies on fast forward Hold up hold up hold up hold up. So here Legacy is seen copying Drake's famous pathetic quote YOLO, then says "put your fantasies on fast forward." OKAY. After she gets done with her fantasies, what will she do next? And how do these lines even compare with each other? I hate your type, I love you too, I bite your swag cause I wanna do you According to countless asking about what swag is, besides it being an acronym, we hear it's how somebody dresses. You can't bite fashion, Legacy. And if you were to bite her swag, there would be no connection to having sex. ' ''Can't blame me babe '''Yes she can, the entire song is getting her into bed and calling her ugly until the lights are off, where you can't see her face. She can blame you. Obama your work clothes girl, make a change The only thing Obama did good for the coutnry was kill Osama, and we don't have any proof of that, we just have to take the government's word. Every guy wanna know how it is, 'To clap off the lights and turn Khloe to Kim I'm gonna take a shot in the dirt and say this line did not roll over well with the media. Anyhoo, I don't see how you don't see how this would insult your girlfriend/girl/bitch/whatever. You're clearly saying Khloe is ugly and Kim is beautiful. So you're clearly saying your girlfriend is ugly until the lights are off. If that won't put her into depression, I don't know what will. Then it's Chris Brown's chorus. Drive off take my girl to have a nice day, 'She was nice so I let her head my way Wait wait wait, woah woah woah. Ben J, you're saying if she didn't do everything you asked her to do, she would not be invited into your house, correct? Correct. Look cute girl, what you wanna do girl?, 'Drive to my house cause it's only me and you girl I like the rhymes used in this song. You know, rhyming girl with girl. Very talentful and unexpected fom you. The rest of his verse made no sense whatsoever, not even about sex, such lines as "You look different, she's like boy stop it, 'No, I ain't playing actually you more popping." I'm guessing popping refers to condoms but what the fuck ever.' TheSilverIdiots (talk) 18:12, April 16, 2013 (UTC)